


Bloom/Sky Drabbles #2 - Nightmares.

by EnchantixSunset93



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantixSunset93/pseuds/EnchantixSunset93
Summary: Bloom and Sky both have terrible nightmares and find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Kudos: 44





	Bloom/Sky Drabbles #2 - Nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt given to me by a tumblr anon. Thanks for all the kudos on my first drabble I hope you all enjoy this one too.

_Stars speckled Eraklyon’s night sky, the full moon illuminated the castle grounds along with the thousands of little lights covering the place from top to bottom. Sky ran his speech over and over in his head as he stepped up onto the small stage that had been set up._

_“I’m ready, Dad.” Sky said._

_“I’ll introduce you.” Erendor nodded as he stood up to address the guests. “Ladies and Gentlemen. On this festive day of celebration my son, Sky has an important announcement he’d like to make.” Sky stepped towards the front of the stage and turned his attention to the crowd._

_“I’d like to thank everyone for coming and sharing this great day with us. And now I want to tell you about a girl I've met. She is the most beautiful and the most amazing girl in the entire magical dimension!"_

_"So far so good." Sky thought_

_"I want the whole kingdom to know about the girl who I intend to spend the rest of my life with. My friends let me introduce you to the love of my life…”_

_“Bloom!” Sky announced in his mind. However, his mouth wasn’t following._

_“...Diaspro!” Sky announced out loud._

_“Wait, what are you doing?!” Sky’s mind screamed at him. His mind felt as though it was just floating there as he watched his body walk off the stage to embrace Diaspro. “This is not who you love, you love Bloom!” Sky saw the heartbreak on Bloom’s face. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. His mind kept screaming at him until suddenly it stopped and darkness took over and clouded it until only Diaspro remained in his thoughts._

_Suddenly the scenery changed. While they were still in the gardens of the royal palace, he was now standing near the extravagant hedge maze that filled a significant portion of the palace grounds. Bloom stood in front of Sky but the two were separated by a translucent pink barrier that had the consistency of rubber. As she attempted to get through to him. Diaspro appeared and stood at Sky's side._

_"You can say whatever you want to him it won't work he only answers to Valtor and I now." Diaspro snarled._

_"Diaspro, please. I'm sorry things happened the way it did. I'm sorry for everything, for attacking you, for-" Bloom cried but Diaspro cut her off._

_Diaspro let out a laugh. "You're not sorry but you will be…" Diaspro began to gather her magic. Although it looked darker than usual, no doubt her powers were mixed with Valtor's. Diaspro aimed at the barrier and using a blast attack destroyed it completely leaving Bloom vulnerable. "Sky, it's time to finish this for good."_

_Sky nodded and aimed his bow and arrow right at Bloom's heart. She attempted to speak up, but it was too late the arrow pierced her skin and blood slowly began to stain her dress. Bloom, in shock collapsed to her knees, her vision was blurring and she felt her life force slipping away. The other "witches" as Diaspro had called them and Sky's teammates saw Bloom and ran to her side. They were screaming and trying to get Bloom to stay awake._

_"Sky, how could you do this?!" Brandon yelled. Stella screamed obscenities at the couple but Diaspro just smiled. She had won, Sky was hers and Bloom was basically dead._

_"We're done here. Come on, Sky let's go back to your parents." Sky nodded and followed her back towards the palace while the others attended to Bloom._

_"...Sky." she said weakly. However, he was already gone. As the rest of her life force left her body she continued to call out his name._

_"Sky…"_

_"Sky…" ___

__…_ _

__"Sky, Sky, wake up!" Bloom attempted to shake him awake. Sky tossed and turned, his eyes shot open and he looked around as he sat up. He was still on Eraklyon, but he was safe in his room and Diaspro was nowhere to be seen. He caught a glimpse of red hair and looked over to Bloom who looked at him with worried eyes._ _

__"Bloom, I'm so glad you're okay!" Sky cried._ _

__"Of course I am… Are you okay?" Bloom sat down next to him and rubbed his back gently to comfort him. "I guess we both had nightmares tonight." She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm here now if you want to talk about it or if you just need some company."_ _

__"I appreciate that, Bloom." Sky breathed in and out slowly and began to go through what happened in his nightmare. Bloom's eyes widened as she listened. As soon as Sky finished, she also breathed in and out slowly trying to think of what to say. She wanted to comfort him, but she was unable to put words together at that moment._ _

__"Tha...That sounded like an awful nightmare." Was all that she managed to croak out. Sky nodded in agreement._ _

__“Thankfully it was only a nightmare and you’re still here. I’m also here to listen if you wanna talk about your nightmare.”_ _

__Bloom looked away still shaken from her own awful nightmare but after a moment she began to describe what had happened. “We were in Realix. Darkar was slowly taking everyone down. He got Riven first then Musa shortly after. Everyone else was taken out not long after until it was only you, me and him. You tried so hard to break the spell but instead of succeeding like you did back then... He forced me to- to ki- kill you…” tears began to leak out from her eyes as Sky leaned over to comfort the fire fairy._ _

__“Do you want to stay in my room for the rest of the night? I think we could both use the company after all of this.” Bloom nodded and Sky made some room so she could lay down, she snuggled up close to him as he put an arm around her protectively. Sleep didn’t come to them easily but each other's comfort was all they needed to get through the rest of the night._ _


End file.
